Attention
by a94monkeygirl
Summary: One-shot. LEMON. England wants attention from his lover Austria. And he will get it. Human names used.


The stars were bright outside and the sky was dark. Many of the houses were dark and motionless as people slept inside all nice and cozy in their beds. In the midst of all the houses, one giant Victorian house stood with a dimly lit light shining through the window. Arthur Kirkland shut off yet another light, leaving the bedside lamp in Roderich's room the only source of light.

Arthur emerged from the bathroom wearing only red flannel pajama pants which hung loosely from his hips. He closed the door softly and lifted his towel to his head to dry off his short blonde hair. He looked up while drying his hair at his lover, Roderich. The brunette was sitting up against his pillow and reading a book. He was wearing dark blue pajama pants and shirt. Arthur set the towel down on a chair and walked over to the end of the bed silently, trying to get Roderich's attention. His attention was never caught; Roderich was too busy with his book. He whined slightly, still trying to get his attention, which failed.

He slightly sighed and stretched, getting ready to hop into bed with his boyfriend. Though before he got into bed, the blonde had a light bulb moment. With a slight chuckle and feral grin, he lifted the blanket at the foot of the bed and climbed under the blanket. Still unfazed, Roderich continued to read his book, turning the page every so often.

Arthur slowly crawled up the bed and gently brushed his finger tips across Roderich's ankle, finally getting some attention.

Roderich shifted slightly and made a small noise of protest, but otherwise went on reading. Arthur chuckled at the reaction; thinking it wasn't a big enough one. He then crawled up the brunettes legs and eased them apart gently, laying in between them so the legs couldn't go back to their previous position. At this, Roderich hummed his disapproval.

"Arthur." He growled slightly. "What are you doing?"

Arthur's response was muffled by the thick layer of blanket. Roderich sighed and lifted the blanket, showing the blonde's face laying on the brunettes stomach in a sort of affectionate way. "I couldn't hear you."

Arthur giggled and smiled up at Roderich. "I said I want your attention."

Roderich sighed. "Well you have it."

"Uh-uh." Arthur said. "And you still have your book in your hand." And with that being said, the blonde snatched the book and crawled under the covers with the stolen item.

"H-hey, Arthur give it back." He said with slight demand, glaring at the lump under the covers.

"Come and get it~." came the playful reply from across the bed.

Roderich groaned and went under the covers and after his book. He sat beside Arthur's form and shifted the blanket above his head to give him some room.

"Ok. I came after you, now give me my book." He said, using one hand to get the book from Arthur's hand; But Arthur rolled over and kept the book hidden under his chest. "If you keep rolling over like that, you'll fall off the bed." He said.

"Oh well." Arthur chuckled and crawled up to the head of the bed, Roderich following behind him.

Arthur plopped his head onto his pillow on the left side of the bed and crossed his hands over the book, which rested nicely on his chest. His protection for the book wasn't very good; more of an attempt at playfulness. Roderich came up and straddled Arthur's hips and flung the blanket away from himself and Arthur, the cloth now covering half of the blondes legs.

Roderich grabbed the book at one of the spots Arthur's hands wasn't guarding it and made an attempt to pry it out of his lovers hand; which only made Arthur tighten his grip on the book.

"What, the book is more interesting than me?" He asked in a teasing voice.

Roderich blushed lightly. "That isn't really the point, is it?" He asked.

"Sure it is. Here I am, all alone, and you're ignoring me for some boring book." Arthur said. "All I want is a little attention…" He gave slight puppy dog eyes, a trick that he picked up from Alfred and Francis.

Austria sighed, he knew this was going to happen if he tried to read while Arthur came over for the weekend they both had free time. "Fine. You have my undivided attention."

"Oh?" Arthur said. "How so? Your hand is still on the book."

Roderich gently pried the book from Arthur's hand and set it aside, leaning down to kiss him softly. Arthur smiled into the kiss and kissed back gently. Roderich pulled back slowly, setting his glasses on the bedside table; giving Arthur the opportunity to flip their positions and straddle the brunette, pinning his wrists above his head, smirking lightly.

The blonde pouted slightly. "You have too many clothes on." He said, leaning down and licking his mole, causing the brunette to shiver and moan lightly. He the licked the brunettes jaw line slowly and nipped at his neck. Roderich whined slightly at how slow the blonde was going. He knew that if he continued to go slow Arthur would have his way, leaving the brunette begging for more. He hated it when he had to beg. Arthur would always be smug about it. But it the heat of the moment, he couldn't bring himself to care. He would always feel slightly angry in the morning afterwards, but after he thought about it, it was worth it.

Bringing Roderich out of his trance, Arthur began to unbutton Roderich's pajama shirt slowly with both hands, unpinning Roderich's wrists. Slowly, the brunette moved his hands down to the blondes already exposed chest, rubbing gently over a nipple. Arthur groaned lightly, leaning down and kissing the mole on the otherwise flawless face. Roderich moaned and rubbed a little harder. Arthur moaned lightly, hand trailing down Roderich's now exposed chest.

Roderich arched into the touch slowly, moaning lightly for more. Arthur was only happy to give. His mouth trailed down to the brunettes neck, nipping softly at the pulse and sucking gently. Roderich moaned lightly and tilted his head to the side, giving Arthur's mouth more room to nip and suck. The blondes hand trailed down, rubbing his side and then his hip. His other hand fingered the hem of the pajama pants, rubbing the skin just under the elastic. The brunette whined slightly, lifting his hips for more of his lover's touch.

Arthur kissed down to Roderich's chest, his hands slowly pulling down the blue pajama pants. Roderich shifted to help, blushing at the fact he was now almost naked. Arthur smirked and licked over to one of the brunettes nipple.

"Ah…~" Roderich squirmed slightly underneath Arthur at the touch of the other's tongue. "Mmmm" He gripped the sheet as Arthur began to suck on the nub.

Arthur gripped the elastic of the boxers and tugged them down and off of Roderich, leaving him completely naked. The blonde pulled back and stared at the naked body beneath him. Roderich's body was slightly flushed and has a small layer or sweat. Arthur licked his lips and leaned down, licking the neck once again, sucking and leaving a small hickey on him. Roderich moaned quietly and hooked his own fingers on the hem of Arthur's red pajama pants and tugged at them, wanting them to come off. Roderich tugged a little more and slipped them down Arthur's thighs, needing Arthur to move so they could come off all the way. Arthur seemed to have gotten the message; because he sat up and took his boxers off as well. He threw them across the room and leaned back down on top of his lover.

Roderich blushed and moaned, tilting his head back as Arthur rocked his hips against the other. The feeling of flesh on flesh feeling _oh so wonderful_. Arthur began to grind a little faster, leaning down and kissing the red mark that he left on the neck. He pulled his hips back and moved his hand down, slowly stroking the brunette. Roderich writhed and squirmed at the slow rate the other was going. Arthur slithered down and in between the Austrian's legs. He leaned down and licked at the pre-cum that was leaking from the tip.

The brunette put the back of his hand up to his mouth to try and muffle out his moans. Arthur opened his mouth slightly and sucked on the head slowly, rubbing Roderich's thighs gently. Roderich threw his head back and moaned, his back arching off the bed a few inches. Arthur took in more and sucked a little harder, reaching down to slowly rub the others sac.

Roderich arched his back more and moaned in a slightly higher pitch, wanting more of the others sweet touches. Arthur suddenly deep throated the other and sucked long and hard, humming around his cock as he rubbed the sac more teasingly. Roderich moaned loudly and bucked his hips towards the hot mouth. The Britain pinned him down using one hand, bobbing his head slowly up and down, still sucking. Arthur bobbed faster, his tongue sliding up and down as he did so.

Roderich moaned loudly and came inside the others mouth roughly. Arthur sucked all of it up greedily and swallowed most of it. He stuck three fingers into his own mouth and coated them with his own saliva and his lovers cum. Roderich watched the other, panting hard from the orgasm he just had. Arthur brought his hand down and gently teased the others entrance. Rubbing the tight ring of muscles slowly. Roderich squirmed around under the others touch.

"Must….you always tease?" He asked with a slight whine.

Arthur gave no reply, only a small smirk as he slowly entered a wet finger into the others entrance, earning a small groan in response. The feeling was always weird at first, hell, it even hurt after the second finger. But once Arthur hit that sweet spot, he melted. Arthur slowly thrusted his finger in and out, rubbing the others side in case he felt any pain. He gradually added the second finger, moaning lightly at the tightness around his fingers, it made his cock twitch eagerly.

Arthur began to scissor his fingers slowly, hoping it wouldn't take long to stretch the other. He wanted, no, _needed_ to be in his lovers tight ass soon. Or the moans coming from the uke were going to make him cum right then and there. After a few minutes of fingering the other, Arthur curled his fingers upward.

"_YES_~!" Roderich moaned loudly and arched his back, pushing against the fingers. Arthur smirked and lightly rubbed against the others prostate, teasing gently.

"Arthur~! Please…~!" Roderich pleaded, moaning loudly.

"What was that?" Arthur asked innocently. "I can't hear you."

"Please…"

"Hmmm?" Arthur smirked.

"Arthur…" Roderich attempted to growl, but it came out as a low moan instead.

"I can't hear you." Arthur curled his fingers roughly into the others prostate, making Roderich see stars.

"_FUCK ME~! NOW!" _It was a demand. And Arthur loved taking orders from his little pianist.

Arthur pulled his fingers out and leaned over the other. He moved his arm and grabbed some lotion from the bedside table. Once he got the bottle in his hand he immediately uncapped it and squeezed some onto his hand. Roderich spread his legs eagerly for his blonde lover. Arthur moaned at the sight, rubbing the lotion on his dick slowly, stroking himself lightly to get rid of some of the need that was pulsating through him.

The blonde lined himself up at the others entrance and leaned down, kissing the Austrian as he pushed in slowly. He moaned into the kiss at the tightness, while the brunette whimpered slightly. It always had hurt at the beginning, but he knew it wouldn't last. So, to end the slight pain, he pushed against the other to signal him to move. Arthur kept at a slow pace for a few moments, moaning at the wonderful tightness. Though he soon picked up speed , grabbing onto the others legs in an attempt to spread the legs wider.

Roderich moaned loudly, the feeling of being stretched so far both painful and pleasurable. He gripped the bed sheet tightly as Arthur picked up even more speed. Arthur snapped his hips forward suddenly and Roderich moaned at the top of his lungs, seeing stars for the second time. Arthur smirked and continued to pound at the others prostate. Roderich squirmed and writhed underneath him. He pushed back against Arthur to meet his thrusts, which were becoming more erotic and less rhythm.

Roderich looked up at Arthur, and the Britain looked back. Once their eyes meet they kissed roughly and sloppily. After a few more thrusts Roderich's backed snapped off the bed and the muscles in his ass tightened around Arthur's cock. He cam roughly all over their chests and stomachs. Arthur moaned at the tightness, thrusting roughly into his prostate until he followed his lover into complete bliss.

Panting and heavy breathing filled the room as both of the nations were slowly coming down from their orgasm. Arthur pulled out of Roderich slowly, groaning softly at the effort. He collapsed down next to the brunette and pulled the covers over them slowly. Right before they both were over taken by sleep, Roderich reached over and turned the light off, leaving no light in the little village except the stars above.

Did you like it? I do, I'm glad I was able to finish it. I was kinda lazy, cuz I started this forever ago. But now it's done. If you have a deviantart account, then follow me on it. My name is a94monkegirl.


End file.
